realityonthenormfandomcom-20200215-history
I Spy (game)
I Spy by Anthony Hahn is the fifth game in the Reality on the Norm series. It is a point and click graphical adventure game in the Adventure Game Studio engine, released on 8th April 2001. Synopsis Photographer Mika Huy arrives in Reality seeking a picture of Bill Cosby's body to sell to the tabloids. Meanwhie, Davy and Elandra attempt to resurrect Cosby, but once again things don't go quite to plan... Story Mika Huy, a freelance photographer, travels to Reality upon hearing that Bill Cosby had been murdered here in the hopes of selling a photo of his corpse to a tabloid newspaper. After parking her Datsun outside the Office Building in the Town Square, she comes across the chicken in the road, still in possession of his gun. Talking to the chicken results in it becoming increasingly agitated, finally causing to it to point its gun at Mika. Deciding that shooting her isn't worth it, the chicken exits, leaving behind a pile of droppings. Mika encounters Davy Jones outside his house in the Town Square. They chat briefly, but when the subject of Bill Cosby is bought up Davy specifically denies having anything to do with his murder (along with the theft of his wallet). Davy leaves to meet Elandra after Mika asks about Cosby's current location. Mika purchases a Pooper Scooper from Yahtzeebrand, which she then uses to pick up the droppings left by the chicken. Entering the alley, Mika meets the Weirdo, today possessing the personality of "Joe-El from the planet Tau Ceti Beta". He tells her he is here undercover but the Sectoids from his home planet will be here to take him home. Mika is initially skeptical, but the appearance of a bright cone of light surrounding the Weirdo followed by a brightly lit flying saucer proves her otherwise. The Weirdo ascends towards the saucer and both vanish, leaving Mika behind with the knowledge that life on other planets exist. She takes an empty bottle from the Weirdo's box, fills it with water from the nearby tap and leaves the alley. Mika leaves the Town Square to the north and enters Reality General, the town's hospital. She encounters Vicks Vapourrub and Biggs, two security guards who prevent her from exploring the hospital beyond the reception area. Vicks mentions that he is guarding the morgue, where Cosby's body is being kept. Mika questions Vick's irritable tone and discovers that he is trying to quit smoking. Giving him Mika's pack of cigarettes causes him to quickly give in to temptation and he leaves the Reception for a smoke break, leaving Biggs behind to watch the morgue entrance. Touching the morgue door causes an alarm to sound which leads Biggs to investigate, and will escort Mika out of the building if he sees her. By hiding behind the plant next to the door, watering it and feeding it the Chicken's droppings, Mika is able to elude Biggs and follow behind him into the morgue. After hiding in a conveniently located cabinet until Biggs has switched off the alarm and returned to his post, she is able to explore freely. Mika leaves the corridor and enter the Morgue. She discovers the drawer containing the body of Bill Cosby and opens it. Mika prepares to take a picture but hears voices outside in the corridor, forcing her to hide in the only drawer which is unlocked. She enters the drawer marked "Gower, Michael" which she leaves open a crack. Davy and Elandra enter the morgue with the intent of restoring Cosby to life. Although Elandra has misgivings due to what happened the last time, Davy assures her that he has perfected the resurrection ritual this time. An impatient Elandra leans on the morgue drawer, closing it and trapping it Mika inside. Davy begins the ritual, but stops after noticing Elandra is not happy with him. She states how he has more time for his magic than her and leaves, with Davy following after. Inside the box, Mika states she wouldn't treat Davy that way if he was her boyfriend and uses her lighter to see around the box. She sees that she is locked in with a corpse, Talking to the corpse causes it to talk back, revealing itself to be a napping Michael Gower, who uses his zombie strength to kick down the locked drawer door (along with plugging his upcoming mayoral campaign). Seeing that the drawer containing Bill Cosby is now empty, Mika returns to the morgue corridor and is ambushed by a zombified Bill Cosby. Mika activates the alarm behind her and Davy returns to the corridor, revealing that the Resurrection Ritual was only half done, and he casts an emergency spell he prepared on the occasion he ever raised another killer zombie. The spell works, causing the Cosby to collapse to the ground and vanish, to Davy's confusion. A grateful Mika embraces Davy for saving him, at which point Elandra enters, seeing the two of them. Leaving the corridor, Elandra confronts Davy about what she saw. The two bicker about whose fault it was that Cosby came back as a flesh-eating zombie and leave together. Whether or not Mika is successful in getting Cosby's photograph, she decides to stick around Reality for the time being - both for the bizarre photography opportunities and a chance to get to know Davy Jones a little better... Photographs There are several chances to photograph characters during the game. While these are optional, each successful shot increases your points (maximum of 40, 10 per shot). The ending reveals which pictures Mika was able to find, along with a closeup of the shot in question and commentary from Mika. The four pictures are: * UFO Sighting * Chicken with a gun * Michael Gower * Zombie Bill Cosby Characters Playable * Mika Huy New * Biggs * Mika Huy * Vicks Vapourrub Featured * Crazy Homeless Weirdo * Davy Jones * Dead Bill Cosby * Elandra * Michael Gower Locations New * Hospital (exterior) * Hospital Morgue * Hospital Morgue Corridor * Hospital Reception Featured * RON Sign * Town Square * Yahtzeebrand Continuity * This game is Canon and part of the official timeline. It is set after Vengeance of the Chicken and is followed by Return of Die Vie Ess. * This game is set on the same day as Blastoff!. *Bill Cosby was killed in Lunchtime of the Damned. External Links Game Download Official Page YouTube Let's Play by jetxl Category:Games Category:Games made in Adventure Game Studio Category:Canon Games